


Say Your Prayers and Light a Fire, We're Gonna Start A War

by mydetheturk



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Depictions of Injury, Ord Mantell, Present Tense, Sorry Not Sorry, There's fighting but its not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Havoc Squad is missing, and the two remaining Sergeants have to find them. What they find is something they couldn't have predicted.
Kudos: 4





	Say Your Prayers and Light a Fire, We're Gonna Start A War

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my friend [Chautauquan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chautauquan) for allowing me to subject him to the unbetaed version of this. He gets subjected to a lot of SWTOR rambling, and is a big help overall.
> 
> This is essentially my take on the whole "Tavus's Havoc Squad Betrays the Republic" Situation that forms at the end of Ord Mantell, with two troopers.
> 
> Enjoy!

The volcano that the Separatists have set up their base in is swelteringly hot, not that Finn or Lissorak care. They have more to worry about – the ZR-57 has gone missing, and so had ED-13. Finn is certain that something has gone horribly wrong for those two facts to be present, and Lissorak agrees. Lissorak also thinks that Finn might be a tad overdramatic, but he’s spent just enough time with the Zabrak to understand that his quasi-competitiveness and excitable personality are somehow a combination of both his personality and his upbringing.

It works for him, and makes him a good fit within Havoc Squad.

If there was still a Havoc Squad _left_, what with the others going missing. Lissorak is willing to bet Havoc Squad would be disbanded, if only he and Finn were left. They are "too new to keep it going," is what the higher ups will say. He’ll fight for it, and so will Finn. They have the opportunity, and they _will_ take it.

Finding Tavus and the rest of Havoc Squad is a surprise, and one neither Lissorak nor Finn enjoy once Tavus explains what, exactly, is going on.

“Cover me,” Finn says, and Lissorak has his heavy blaster in hand and his stance prepped before he even thinks about it or looks at the expression on the other sergeant’s face. Out of the corner of his eye, Lissorak can see Finn dropping into a sprinter’s crouch, all long limbs coiled and ready to spring into motion. When he does move, he _bolts_, running flat out with Lissorak providing cover for him, using precision to keep the other's attention split.

The members of Havoc Squad that are betraying them might have a bomb that can destroy an island, but they can’t hit Finn if their attention is on Lissorak who is still pumping heavy blaster fire into the side of their ship.

Lissorak can see Tavus saying something to Wraith and can’t hear what Tavus is saying, but he can see Wraith pulling out her rifle, so he fires a few quick bolts in her direction.

Then his brain registers exactly _where_ she’s aiming.

Then Wraith fires.

Then Finn makes a noise somewhere between a grunt and a scream and he topples, landing badly.

Lissorak fully notices the Imperials that are starting to surround him and the fallen Finn and it fully registers that Tavus is betraying them for the Empire. _The Empire_. Tavus and his crew are pulling out in their ship with the bomb and there’s nothing Lissorak can do about that. But he _can_ deal with the Imperials that are about to have a _very_ bad day by trying to shoot Lissorak and Finn.

Finn is a crumpled pile of Zabrak, and Lissorak has to keep him alive. They came to Ord Mantell together, and they’re getting _off_ Ord Mantell together.

Turning, Lissorak fires off a few grenades, dropping some of the Imps and scattering the others. He targets one, taking them down as he backs slowly, angling himself towards where he saw Finn collapse so he can make sure his teammate isn’t dead. He can’t be dead.

Lissorak half trips over Finn in his haste, accidentally moving him and the pained keen that comes out of the wounded Zabrak is a noise that will never leave Lissorak. It’s bad but Lissorak is almost perversely glad to hear it – its proof his teammate isn’t dead.

A blaster bolt to the shoulder would have had Lissorak landing on Finn if he hadn’t braced himself as soon as he’d bumped into Finn’s prone body. With a snarl, Lissorak takes out the final Imperial and turns, dropping his heavy blaster with a thud. He drops to his knees, quickly inspecting the other sergeant to figure out where he’s injured.

To Lissorak’s relief, Finn’s torso is clear with no new scorch marks in sight. His left leg, however, is a different story. To call it a ‘mess’ would be putting it mildly. The knee is in such bad condition that Lissorak cannot immediately tell if Finn will be able to keep it, much less get out of their current situation. Overall, Lissorak thinks Finn is going into shock, which is bad. Overwhelmingly so.

Steeling himself, Lissorak pulls off his chest armor and strips off his shirt, tearing it into strips to bandage around the mangled leg. It’s a stopgap, but it’ll have to work until he can get Finn back to Fort Garnik where he’ll be able to get at least a little bit of medical attention. Once the bandage is as good as it’s going to get, Lissorak puts his armor back on, not willing to leave it for the Seps.

He takes a breath and sighs heavily. He can do this. “Finn, buddy, I know you’re going to hate this,” he says, grabbing the other’s wrists, “but it’s the only way to get you out of here.” He then shifts, twisting and pulling so that Finn is situated partially on his back and off his legs. Blasted Zabrak is _tall_, and Lissorak hasn’t ever really considered the consequences of Finn being so much taller than he is. There’s a few pained sounds during the ordeal, and Lissorak looks over his head tendrils to look at Finn to find out that the other sergeant is passed out on his shoulder. Lissorak sighs again. There’s nothing he can do until he can drag Finn’s annoyingly tall body to a place where a shuttle can safely pick them up.

He starts rucking, trudging his way back through the volcano base that the Seps were stupid enough to have chosen. Lissorak isn’t a scientist, but he still thinks that the idea of putting a base in a volcano is a bad one purely on the principle of it being too blasted hot. Lissorak already got the angry rant from Finn on their way up the volcano on how bad of an idea it is. He just wishes Finn was able to give him the rant on the way back _out_.

He’s avoiding a group of Seps on patrol when they suddenly drop, the sound of a blaster pistol reaching his ears mere seconds later. Lissorak isn’t in the mood to deal with any new surprises today, and he snarls, pulling out his own blaster pistol and slamming the arm that isn’t holding Finn up out, just barely missing his target.

“Whoa, hey, easy there.”

Two people come into Lissorak’s view. He’s seen glimpses of them all across Ord Mantell, more of one than the other though. Lissorak thinks the younger one spoke, as the older looking one is holding himself like he’s seen this time and again on any number of planets.

“Captain?” the kid asks, looking at the older one. Lissorak assumes that he’s some sort of captain, and he looks like he’s debating whether or not he should help them.

“’Scuse us,” Lissorak says, brushing past them. He can feel Finn’s skin against his tendrils and it’s too clammy for him to be at all comfortable with stopping.

He’s a little ways away when the Captain calls out, “Wait. We’ll escort you out. Corso, give him a hand.” Then he’s striding past Lissorak with long, confident motions, and the kid – Corso, Lissorak assumes – gets on Finn’s other side and slings Finn’s other arm over his own shoulder.

Lissorak and Corso follow at a march, with Lissorak marveling at the way the apparent Captain cleans out the volcano of Seps so that they can get out untouched.

The Captain’s escort lasts longer than Lissorak had expected it would – they were a good part of the way down the mountain and tucked into a cranny that could be easily defended if necessary when the Captain put up his hand to stop them.

“Should be good here for a bit,” he says, pocketing his blaster pistol.

Corso carefully helps Lissorak lower Finn to the ground, saying, “Keep him warm. Shock’s gonna be the real killer.” The Captain nonchalantly tosses a jacket in their direction and it lands neatly on Finn’s chest.

“Thanks,” Lissorak says.

“Don’t mention it,” the Captain replies, and he tips his head, gesturing for Corso to follow him. The two disappear down the mountain, and Lissorak has the dawning realization that he has absolutely no idea who just helped him and Finn. Probably a smuggler of some sort, from his motions, but Lissorak can’t tell any more than that. ‘Captain’ isn’t even a name he can look into, just a title.

He sighs, shaking his head a little. It ultimately doesn’t matter, and he pulls out his holo to get a shuttle back to the Fort. Hopefully, there’s a good enough doctor there that Finn won’t lose the leg completely. He’s stopped briefly at the MASH unit, mostly to make sure supplies have been delivered, and they’re always busy.

The shuttle arrives, and he helps the medics load Finn up into it, and sits by his teammate’s head, knowing that he’s really only got the shuttle ride back to the Fort to figure out how to explain this to the Commander. They saw it all anyway, through the armor cam, but they’ll ask questions and Lissorak has to come up with some sort of answer.

He just has to make sure he doesn’t lose his teammate when Havoc Squad probably gets disbanded.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asking friends for ideas about the title of this fic, cause the working title was "Escaping the Volcano" and "Finn Gets Shot and Lissorak is having a Bad Day (TM)"  
My quasi-beta, Chautauquan, whom i subject a *lot* of unbetaed SWTOR fic, jokingly suggested "Legging it".  
I told him I'd never let him live it down, and here it is, published for the internet to see.
> 
> Title is from Green Day's [ "¡Viva la Gloria!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OjISWlmM9k)


End file.
